r2dfandomcom-20200223-history
Moderation
All information necessary for becoming and maintaining moderation-ship in R2D. How do I become a mod? Send a pm to any Head Moderator in R2D Community with the filled in form found under this description. If there's no head moderator, then read PlaceRebuilder's profile for more info. If sent to more than one Head Moderator then that might disqualify you from becoming moderator. Abusing or Lying about your current status on the Form can lead to Removal and Ban. Showing your Form on this Wikia will result in nothing, so don't waste your time. 'Form' Age: Country: Why you want to be moderator: Earlier moderation experience: References: Extra Details Optional: Age: How old are you in real life. Country: What country you live at. Why: The motive of your will to become a Moderator. Experiences: '''How have you moderated other things previously. '''References: '''References. '''Details: Some extra talk to increase your essay rating if it's good enough. Note: Sent Mod Applications have a chance of not being replied back. Mod Punishments If you're being complained that you're using your powers wrongfully / abusively, you can be suspended by the following: *'Level 1 Infraction:' 7 Days /w Suspended Moderationship. *'Level 2 Infraction:' 7 Days Banned Ingame /w Suspended Moderationship. *'Level 3 Infraction:' 7 Days Banned Ingame /w Data Wipe and Suspended Moderationship. *'Level 4 Infraction:' Permanently Banned Ingame /w Removal of Moderationship. Suspension / Removal of a Mod's Moderationship will only happen if a HM / Group Wall gets overwhelmed with Complains about that Certain Moderator or if It is discovered that the Complains are Truth. Abusing Ban CAN AND WILL lead to instant Level 4 Infraction. If the Moderator get Complains, a HM will attempt to Contact the Accused Moderator via Party or Private Messages to have a lil' Real Talk, and sort things out; if the HM can't contact the Moderator for a/some day(s) suspension will happen forcedly. Rules to use Commands -'DO NOT' ban anyone without visual proof. Banning without any confirmated proof by your very own sight can result to fake bans; don't ban anyone because they were accused by hacking, because they are lagging, or because they are provoking you lying that they are hacking. And never give warnings to Hackers if you see them hacking, ban them right away, before they either escape or start hacking on another server when they notice you're a Moderator. -'DO NOT '''shutdown a server unless it's Broken or Hacked. Servers that don't respond to loading, not working, exploited sound, anything out of ordinary, must be shutdowned to prevent Data Corruption or Unstable Playthrough. -'''ALWAYS '''kill those who are Glitched / Cheating. Players staying on Unreachable / Untouchable Places and not getting out/unstuck, are considered either Glitching or Cheating. It is a valid kill command if the reason is about that. Using the kill command for your advantage can and will result in loss of moderationship. ''-'ALWAYS '''kick with a good reason. Kicking is used to prevent Servers from being containmnated by the Spammers, Bulliers, Swearers, Raging Kids, and so. Consider it a Forced Votekick; only use if you really have to. Give warnings to the Players who's being abusive before Kicking. '-DO NOT''' use Clearplayer Command to fix someone's guns, cash, exp, or whatever. There must be a great reason to Clear someone's progress. Always warn the Player atleast twice to make sure he wants data wipe. It is NOT ALLOWED to Clearplayer without asking or with a poor reason. Developer commands *'kill' *'kick' *'shutdown this' Moderator commands *'kill' *'kick' *'ban' *'shutdown this' Head Moderator commands *'kill' *'kick' *'ban' *'shutdown this' *'clearplayer' *'isbanned' *'cleartags' *'recoverplayer' *'purchases' *'admingui' *'closeadmingui' *'permban' *'unban' *'hasbeenbanned' Admin Admin commands are only for PlaceRebuilder and Dulexo and are due to change therefore I see no point in publishing them here. All commands + more are available to the admins of R2D. NOTE: Parameters within brackets [ ] are optional. Commands are not case-sensetive unless explicitly stated.